sonicanimalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Animal
Sonic Animal A Sonic Animal is a member of the Sonic Animal group its the most well known of all Sonic Animals, Sonic Animals live in Australia, Mexico, and the United States. Sonic Animals are well known for there speed at top speed a Sonic Animal can run 93 mp for short destences, and are also well known for good pets, and also that there blue. Sonic Animals are blue with spikes, they have 3 to 5 spikes, they have a skin color face, a big nose, big eyes, huge ears, long skiny legs, and a short tail. Alot of people wonder how they run so fast, its because Sonic Animals can move there legs realy fast and dont weigh that much. Sonic Animals are 100cm (3'3") tall and weigh 35kg (77lbs) there not very tall ether. Farmers like and dont like Sonic Animals around because they eat there crops but also eat the grass hoppers that eat there crops. Sonic Animals can out run all mammals inclouding Cheetahs, when people saw how fast Sonic Animals run they disided to make them race Cheetahs and the people were amazed when they saw them out run the Cheetahs, after that people started having them for pets and used them for hunting Birds, Lizards, Frogs, and more, then Sonic Animals started to get very popular and famous for there speed, hunting ability, and for pets, Sonic Animals are one of the best pets ever they are loyal and care about there owners just like dogs, but are not as good pets as Tails, Lightning Lynx, and Knuckles Animals, but are still one of the top 5 best Sonic Animal pets of all time. Sonic Animals have been seen running even faster than 54 mp they have been known to run 60 mp but cant run for very long Sonic Animals can only run for 2 minits and than get tired and stop. Sonic Animals often fight Knuckles and Shadow Animals but dont always win because Knuckles Animals and Shadow Animals are Stronger than Sonic Animals, one time a Knuckles Animal almost inpaled a Sonic Animal and one time a Shadow Animal made a Sonic Animal bleed to death but that dosent always mean Sonic Animals never win Sonic Animals have been known to out run and beat Knuckles Animals to death. Behaviour Sonic Animals are tame social Animals they love humans and like being held, peted, and scratched. Sonic Animals spend most of there time running eating and sleeping there kind of like Guinea Pigs in a way or like Dogs becuase they love humans so much and are so loyal, Sonic Animals are very active and fast thats how they got there name Sonic Animal. Sleep and Rest Usually Sonic Animals sleep for about 9 to 10 hours, and rest for about 4 to 6 hours. Communication When resting, Sonic Animal socialization occours through a number of deferant behaviours, the most common peaceful tactile gestures are licking, head rubbing, and grooming they are not alowed to lick any other Sonic Animals becide the male leader or the female leader, but Sonic Animals rarly have groups so that rarly evan happends because of that, when they come across a deferant male they will bite and scratch, and when intruders pace they growl and open there mouth wide to try to scar them away. Group organization Sonic Animals rarly have groups but when they do they usually have only up to 5 or 6 members usually the leader is a male but is some times a female. Sonic Animal racing Cheetah [[Video:Cheetah chasing Sonic Animal|thumb|337px|left|Sonic Animal out running Cheetah]] Defences Sonic Animals can do the spin jump, the spin dash, the homing attack, boost, they can bite, they can scratch, there spikes can inpale or make almost any other Sonic Animal bleed to death there spikes are as sharp as the tip of a stake knife and because of that most animals dont even mess with them defently when there eating or sleaping, and most of all they run for there life at 93 mp when fighting Animals that can kill them or hurt them so bad that they can bleed to death that and speed is why Sonic Animals run all the time. Sonic Animals have been known to almost kill or make humans almost bleed to death but have never been known to ever kill a human, but there is some other Sonic Animals that do kill Humans such as Vectors, Omegas, Bigs, Silvers, Knuckles, Shadows, and more. The Sonic Animals that have been known to kill Humans the most is a Scourge, Scourges are realitives but are not good pets, are not as fast, not as loyal, more agressive, and are just mean Animals. Hunting and Diet Sonic Animals are great hunters and hunt alone unlike Tails Animals, Sonic Animals are one of the best of all hunters but not always successful Sonic Animals often get in fights with other Animals and dont servive but are great hunters first they hide behind rocks, trees, bushes, and field grass then they leap out and run at usually 30 mp becuase they eat small Animals that usually cant run that fast then the sonic Animal jumps on the prey and inpales or bites its neck like alot of Animals then they eat. Sonic Animals will eat a lot of deferant types of insects, they will eat almost any type of Spider, Scorpion, and a lot of diferent types of plants and wheat, and rarely eat baby Tails Animals, Cream Animals, Charmy Animals, and baby Bean Animals. Preditors Sonic Animals have alot of preditors they have Tails Animals, Knuckles Animals, Shadow Animals, Omega Animals, Big Animals, Vector Animals, Espio Animals, Charmy Animals, Scourge Animals, Lightning Lynx Animals, Jet Animals, Storm Animals, Silver Animals, Bark Animals, and Mighty Animals. Predator Competition Sonic Animals, Knuckles Animals, Shadow Animals, and Scourge Animals have more competition than any other species of Sonic Animals on the planet because Knuckles Animals, Shadow Animals, and Scourge Animals are very agrssive and Sonic Animals cant stand it so they attack but usually dont win because there not ment for taking down big Animals like those three other Animals, they dont have as strong bites, there not as strong, and there not as large as the Knuckles Animals, Shadow Animals, and Scourge Animals but still win some times. Also See Sonic Animal veresus Shadow Animal=